


Homeschooled Science

by marvel_mockingbird



Series: Barton Adventures [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anatomy Lessons, Bobbi Morse Was A Nerd In HIgh School, Bobbi Morse has a PhD, Clint Barton Was A Jock In High School, Clint Barton is bored, Dating, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Lab Compliant Attire, Oneshot, Please Ignore My Typos, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Bobbi Morse, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_mockingbird/pseuds/marvel_mockingbird
Summary: Short, cute fluff about what dating Bobbi Morse is like if you're Clint Barton.Bobbi brings some lab work home with her. Clint interrupts her.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse
Series: Barton Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000125
Kudos: 4





	Homeschooled Science

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea when reading Mockingbird #4 2016. I need more Bobbi Morse as a scientist. It's super short but made me smile.

Bobbi was the kind of person who sometimes would bring work home with her. She usually didn’t do it with samples, but this was a reanalysis and finishing up a report. One nice thing about bringing work home was you got to wear whatever you wanted. Underwear and her boyfriend’s t-shirt was not exactly lab certified attire. It was quite comfortable but she wouldn’t wear it work, she’d get lots of unsolicited looks.

“Maybe if I had a teacher like you I would have liked science class.”

Speak of the devil.

“You know in high school, you were the kind of kid I hated,” she looked up from her microscope. 

“You would have loved me in high school,” he walked up behind her. 

“Is that so? Even if I had, you probably wouldn’t have liked me all that much.”

“Why? Is this not lab chic?” he asked massaging her shoulders. 

She looked up at him and sighed. 

“I was the awkward nerdy girl. My date for homecoming was a microscope and textbook. You,” her pointer fingers pressed into his sternum, “were the jock. Our kinds wouldn’t have intermingled.”

“You want to intermingle now?” he asked suggestively. 

“While that sounds like a lot more fun, I need to finish up this report.”

“You really think I wouldn’t have payed attention to you?”

“You’re a jock. I joined SHIELD as a scientist, only reason I joined the academy was because Fury thought I would be a good fit. Guess it worked out though.”

“You don’t think I could have looked past the glasses and stack of text books? Never actually went to homecoming, maybe if I had known a girl like you something would have been different.”

“You feeling sappy?” she asked looking up at him. 

“I’m just imagining you and me at a homecoming dance,” he placed a few kisses on her neck. 

“I’ll make you a deal, let me finish this report then we can reminisce about high school and what life would have been like if we knew each other.”

She rolled her eyes, pulling her knee up to her chest and resting her heel on the chair. As Clint walked away she continued to fill out the report on the specimen she had been examining. 

“You done with science class?” Clint asked walking up behind her. 

“We could move onto English if you like.”

“Hmm, tempting offer. What if we moved onto anatomy?” 

She smirked, closing the report in front of her. He watched as she placed the slide she had been analyzing into a box which was then placed into a canister in order to preserve the specimen. 

“What part of the anatomy would you start with?” she slowly rose to her feet. 

“What about right here?” placing his hand on the side of her thigh and slowly sliding up and under the shit she was wearing. 

“Currently you’re trailing up my IT band, but I can feel that you’re heading towards the gluteus maximus.”

“Oh, I know that one.”

He smiled as his hand traced the hem of her underwear. 

“We could skip the anatomy lesson. Unless you really think you don’t have a handle on it.”

“A quick refresher wouldn’t hurt anyone. Oh, and I’ve always been a very hands on learner,” his hand moved out from under her shirt before resting his hands on her hips. 

“Yeah I still don’t think I would have liked you in high school,” she walked away, exaggerating the sway of her hips. 

“Come on birdie,” he sighed exacerbated.

Looking over her shoulder she flashed him a knowing smile. If you didn’t know her you would never guess she had been a nerd in high school. Most people didn’t even know she had a PhD, though lab techs always enjoyed having her around. Especially since she preferred doing her own repots on specimens instead of just sending them to the lab as other agents did. He was so screwed: brains, beauty and brawn.


End file.
